Return of a Nightmare
by Laura Elias
Summary: Madly in love, it just keeps on getting better and better for Jack and Sally, but Oogie is back and dead-set on seeking revenge on the Pumpkin King by harming his beloved.
1. Life with the Pumpkin King

Note: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or any characters, plots, etc

**Note: I do not own **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_** or any characters, plots, etc. related to the film.**

Chapter 1

Sally sat silently at the window, absentmindedly running her fingers through her long, red hair. The tower bedroom of the Pumpkin King Mansion had a gorgeous view; all of Halloween Town lay before her. If she glanced to the right, she would see her former home: Dr. Finklestein's lab. Oh, how she despised that place. Just the sight of that rounded building made her stomach tighten and her fists clench. For you see, Sally was once a prisoner, arguably a slave, in her own home. According to Dr. Finklestein, she was created for the sole purpose of serving him. Sally hated it whenever someone referred to her as "Sally Finklestein" or the "Finklestein Girl." She would actually prefer "Rag Doll" to these names; she didn't wanted to be linked to her creator in any way.

Sally. She thought it such a simple name. Dr. Finklestein once told her that he just picked any old random name just so he could give her a title. Nothing special, just _Sally. _But oh, when Jack said her name, it sounded like music. It sounded like Sally was a synonym for _perfection_ or _love_. Jack made her feel like a totally different person. No longer was she the trapped slave to a mad scientist! No, when she was in his arms, she was a queen.

_A queen. The Pumpkin Queen._

Just uttering the title aloud made Sally's heart stop with excitement. Imagine being a queen to Jack's king! The very thought made Sally's mind race a million miles a minute. Of course, Jack and Sally had been living together for nearly a year now. With a grin, Sally remembered how the townspeople had talked when she first moved in. She knew what they were thinking . . . "Jack and his girlfriend must be having a grand old time up there!" But they were wrong. Being the true gentleman that he was, Jack had never even came close to the topic of . . . intimacy. After all, Jack's gentlemanly and debonair ways prohibited him from even bringing it up with Sally, and Sally knew why. She was timid by nature, and she knew that Jack wouldn't ask her just because he wouldn't want her to say yes just because he wanted it. No, if Sally and Jack would ever become intimate, it would be after they were married. If they ever got married.

Sally never doubted for a minute that Jack loved her; his love was apparent in every moment of the day. She saw it when he smiled sleepily at her over breakfast, when he came home from Halloween planning with a smile on his face, sweeping her into his arms with a long, passionate kiss. She felt it when he kissed her goodnight: a long, lingering kiss that left Sally breathless. But, somehow, Jack did not seem ready for marriage. Sally assumed he enjoyed the freedom being an unmarried man brought him. He could spend the night in neighboring holiday towns if he needed to do business there and he could work until the wee hours of the morning without having to explain to an annoyed wife where he had been for so long. Sally didn't mind the wait, but she couldn't push the image of herself walking down the aisle, dressed all in white, out of her mind.

One year . . . Sally and Jack had been together for one year. It seemed like such a short time, but yet a lifetime. Sally couldn't imagine life without him. With a shiver, Sally recalled the last Christmas Eve, how she and Santa had nearly died at the hands of the dreaded Oogie Boogie. Jack had snatched them out of danger just in time and destroyed Oogie himself, all the while dodging the deadly attacks of Oogie's roulette machine. What if Jack had taken a wrong step while dodging the blades? Sally imagined that things would have turned out very differently.

With a shudder, Sally suddenly remembered the feeling of Oogie's slimy hands on her bare skin. She had let her unattached leg act as a distraction while she freed Sandy Claws, but having Oogie Boogie touch her and look at her with such lust was repulsive. But that was one year ago. Sally, Sandy Claws, Jack, and all of Halloween Town were safe from that wretched tyrant.

Far below, Sally heard a burst of song. Glancing down into the street, Sally spotted Lock, Shock, and Barrel, riding around in their walking bathtub, singing a verse of "Kidnap the Sandy Claws."

"'_Cus Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around!_

_If I were on his Boogie list,_

_I'd get out of town!"_

Strange, they kept on repeating the same verse over and over again. It sounded almost like a war chant.

"How very odd," Sally wondered aloud.


	2. Fit for a Queen

Chapter 1 **Chapter 2**

Jack hurried as fast as his long, skeleton legs could carry him to the Witches' Shop. Considering the length of his normal stride, Jack was probably capable of mowing down anything in his path when he reached top speed. He burst through the shop door, made a beeline for the counter, and waved over the tall witch.

"Goodness, Jack!" she exclaimed, eyeing the disheveled state of his windblown clothes. "What is the rush, dearie?"

"Have you any idea what the date is?"

"December the 23rd, of course."

"Correct, my dear sorceress!" Jack exclaimed. He grinned inwardly at the witch's blush of pleasure. Jack had his way of charming people. One sure-fire way to charm a witch was to call her a sorceress. The title just oozes power.

"And what is so special about December 23rd, Jack?" the witch giggled, twirling a lock of her gnarled hair.

"It is the night before Christmas Eve! Christmas Eve is a very special night, especially for Sally and I."

"Oh?" the witch asked innocently, pretending not to know what Jack meant. Last year, on Christmas Eve, the moment the denizens of Halloween Town realized Jack was not celebrating the snowfall with them , they crowded around the graveyard gate to see their Pumpkin King, the Master of Fright, share a passionate kiss with Sally, a lowly creation of Dr. Finklestein. To say the citizens were shocked would be a bit of an understatement.

"It is our one-year anniversary of being together," Jack said proudly. Truth be told, Jack truly believed that he was the luckiest man in Halloween Town, if not the world. He pitied the other citizens of Halloween Town for not discovering before he the wonderful treasure that Sally was.

"Ah," the witch said, smoothing the brim of her hat. "I suppose you'll be wanting to give her a present, then?"

"Not just any present," Jack said, his skeleton grin spreading across his face. "_The_ present."

This time, the witch really did not follow what Jack was saying. Too excited to wait for her to guess, Jack elaborated.

"I'm going to propose to Sally tomorrow night and I need the perfect ring to do it with."

The witch gasped in shock. "Propose to Sally? Make her the Pumpkin Queen?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Well, I know it may seem rather sudden, but I do care so much for her . . ."

Jack never had a chance to finish. "That's wonderful, Jack! I am so happy for you!"

"Y-You are?"

"Of course!" cried the witch, clapping her hands in mirth. "Everyone with eyes (and someone without) can see how happy she makes you. Before you and Sally fell in love, us residents of Halloween Town could not remember the last time there was so much spring in your step! Except of course for the whole Christmas fiasco . . . "

"Yes, yes, I remember," Jack said, silencing her with his bony raised hand. "So, have you anything fit for a queen?"

"Just the thing, dear! I'm so happy you asked!" The witch turned to the cabinet behind her and began to dig around. "You see, I just love making jewelry, but I'm afraid there's not much demand for it. Everyone in Halloween Town has been hoping for the day you would finally take a queen. I made a ring long ago . . .call it a bit of wishful thinking." Turning back to Jack, the witch held out a tiny black box. Taking it from her, Jack slowly removed the lid. What he saw made him gasp in amazement.

The ring was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was a web of pink diamonds, surrounded by delicate gold that was crafted with as much care as a spider crafts her web. It was small and delicate, but breathtaking and gorgeous. It would be perfect.

"I'll take it," Jack said. He dug into his pocket for his wallet. "How much would you like for it?"

"For you, Jack, it's free."

Outside, there was a rush of hurried whispering. With a clank, a four-legged bathtub scurried away towards the outskirts of town.

"So the old bone man is getting married, huh?"

"No sir, well not yet, sir. He hasn't proposed to her yet," Shock squeaked.

"Yeah, like she'll say no," Lock said, rolling his eyes. "Every girl in Halloween Town drools over Jack. Even you get nervous around him. I bet you kiss your pillow at night . . .'Oh Jack! Take me instead of Sally!'" Lock mimed heated kissing into his arm.

"SHUTUP!" Shock screamed, clubbing Lock over the head.

"Shutup, the both of you. We'll let Jack have his fun. He'll propose tomorrow night, she'll say yes, and they'll have a good old time. But we now know Jack's true weakness; he always was a soft old fool, no matter how scary he might act on Halloween. He is so madly in love with that ragdoll; we can use her to our advantage. Jack would go to the ends of the earth for her. I wonder . . . would he die for her?"

"You're going to kill them?" Barrel asked, wide-eyed.

"Jack has had it coming all along; he couldn't have expected to have me banished without it coming back to haunt him. But Sally . . . well, I suppose I could fine _some _use for a woman such as her. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"


	3. A Frightful Premonition

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sally hummed happily to herself as she prepared dinner. Jack had quite an appetite, although even Sally didn't quite understand how he digested his food. His favorite dish was worm spaghetti with pumpkin sauce. As Sally stirred the boiling pot of worms, her hands began to shake. Suddenly, the whole room began to spin. Sally fell into darkness.

When consciousness was regained, Sally found herself on the kitchen floor. Jack was shaking her and calling her name in a worried, half-hysterical tone. "Sally!" Jack cried, shaking her harder. Sally herself was frightened by the infliction of tone in her love's voice. Was Jack, the Pumpkin King, actually afraid?

Sally sat up with some effort. She put a hand to her head. "I'm fine, Jack," she said, pushing herself to her feet. Jack grabbed her hand when she stumbled, catching her fall. "I just had a fainting spell, that's all. I must be a bit overheated . . . or something," Sally invented quickly, wanting to expel the fear from Jack. Somehow, Jack's being afraid was one of the most frightening things she could imagine. She glanced at the stove. "Oh no! I spoiled your dinner!"

Jack waved a careless hand at the burnt food. "Don't worry about it, Sally! For Halloween's sake, you really had me worried! Are you sure you're all right?" He wrapped an arm around her waist for further support.

"I'm fine! Really!" Sally said. She turned her face up to Jack. "Don't you worry about me, my King."

Jack smiled, but the worry was not quite gone from his expression. He kissed her gently for a moment, and then swept Sally up into his arms. Sally gasped in surprise but then giggled in pleasure. "Your thin frame is deceiving. It's amazing how strong you are."

Jack laughed. "Actually, Sally, I think you keep forgetting how light you are. You're stuffed with leaves after all." Jack carried Sally swiftly and easily up the tower stairs, placing her gently on his bed. He lay her down, and then sat on the bed beside her, holding her gaze. Sally's breath caught in her throat, a flutter of excitement in her stomach. Jack smoothed the velvety fabric of her dress, so much finer than the ragged shift she used to wear under Dr. Finklestein. He let his hand linger on her thigh. He stared into her eyes, sensing the building tension. He leaned forward, as if to kiss her. Sally closed her eyes, pure happiness flooding through her, but the kiss never came. Jack's hand abruptly left her thigh as Sally's eyes fluttered open. Jack was heading towards the stairs.

"Jack!" Sally cried, slightly alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Jack answered immediately, his voice slightly higher than normal. A forced, sheepish grin was on his face. "I'll be downstairs fixing dinner. You just rest up here, okay?" He didn't wait for her answer. He was halfway down the stairs by the time Sally breathed a word.

"Okay," Sally murmured. She settled herself back upon the bed, burying her face in Jack's pillow. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her beloved. What had gone wrong? Was it something she did? She could see the passion and desire in Jack's eyes . . . or had she imagined it? Sally moaned into the pillow. Her thoughts wandered back to her premonition that she had had in the kitchen, the one that had caused her to pass out. Her body convulsed in horror as the memory came flooding back to her.

It was dark and cold. Sally was chained to a cold, flat surface . . . was it a bed? Her skin was bare, and somewhere, at the edge of the room, two eyes glowed in the darkness. Smiling eyes, they were, blazing like the hottest of fires. In the premonition, Sally's heart filled with fear. A cold, chilling laugh filled the air as the eyes neared her. The laugh was so familiar, so recognizable, but Sally could not place it. The premonition Sally had pulled at the chains, screaming in terror, trying to pull away . . .

Sally bit the pillow, tears of fear rolling down her face. "It was just a dream!" she managed to choke out between sobs. She couldn't tell Jack; he had too much on his mind as it was. Besides, he had seemed so distracted lately . . .


	4. Perfection

**Author's note: I just want to say thank you for all of your great reviews. You all prompted me to write more quickly and get this chapter up. Keep on R&R! There's much more to come. **

**Chapter 4**

Downstairs, Jack dumped the burnt food into the garbage. He dropped the pots into the sink and cleaned up the mess, all the while muttering incoherently to himself. With a sigh, Jack collapsed into a chair. Rubbing his eye sockets, Jack tried to clear his mind of the sight that had met his eyes when he came home. Upon entering the kitchen, Jack had seriously thought Sally was having a fit or a seizure or something. She was on the floor, writhing in pain or fear, a blood-curdling scream emitting from her mouth. What haunted him most was what she was saying in between screams. Sally had shrieked, "No! Get away from me! No!" repeatedly, but mixed in "Jack!" in between sentences. Jack moaned and buried his face in his hands. Was Sally frightened of his touch? Did he actually give her nightmares? The very thought made Jack want to cry. Maybe he should rethink his proposal and give Sally a bit more time . . .

It was then that Jack heard the sound. Jack stood from the table and hurried to the staircase, taking the stairs four at a time. Finally, he emerged into the tower bedroom to spot Sally sobbing into his pillow. She was unaware of his presence. Jack crossed the room to his bed silently, placing a hand on Sally's quacking shoulder. "My love, what is troubling you?"

Sally jumped when she learned of his presence. She hurriedly sat up at swiped at her tearing eyes. "Oh, Jack, it's nothing. Completely trivial." Sally knew that Jack wouldn't buy this lame excuse, but she was not so eager to reveal the source of her discontent.

Jack wrapped a bony arm around her shoulders. "Sally, anything that can reduce you to hysterical tears would never be considered 'trivial' in my books." He gently kissed her hair and wiped away a few stray tears. "Please tell me."

Sally drew a shuddery breath and dropped her gaze to her lap. "I had a premonition before . . . when you found me on the floor." She felt Jack's body tense up, but he was silent. She took this as a signal to continue. "In my vision, I was chained to this flat concrete thing—I guess it was a bed—and I", Sally gulped, slightly embarrassed to admit the next detail aloud "had no clothes on." To Sally's alarm, Jack's grip on her shoulders tightened and what sounded like an angry growl emitted from his throat. Sally dared to glance up into his skeletal face. Jack's brow was furrowed, eyes narrowed, and mouth turned down into an angry frown. Sally continued in a shaky voice. "In the corner was a pair of glowing eyes, laughing a horrible, eerie laugh. It was coming closer and closer," Sally paused again. "I think it was Oogie Boogie."

Jack sighed in relief. His tight grip on her loosened a bit. "You have nothing to worry about, Sal. Oogie's gone; there is no way he could come back. Even if he did, he wouldn't have a prayer."

"Are you sure, Jack?"

"Positive. You have nothing to worry about, trust me." Jack stood and walked to the windows, viewing the sun setting over his town, casting it in a rosy glow.

Sally was silent for a moment. "You seem unnaturally relieved, Jack. Were you worried about something else before?"

Jack turned back to Sally. He seemed hesitant to answer her question. "Why do you ask that, love?"

"You seemed to tense up right before I told you who was in my premonition. Were you worried about the name I would say?"

Jack sighed and sat down on the bed beside Sally. "To be perfectly honest with you, I was afraid you were going to say that I was in the premonition, that I was the one chaining you down and making you scream in terror." Jack stared at the floor. "I was worried that you were afraid of me and felt threatened by my touch. That was why I left so quickly before. I didn't want to scare you."

"Oh Jack," Sally sighed, lifting herself up onto her knees and wrapping her arms around Jack. "I was calling for you to help me." Sally kissed Jack's brow tenderly. "You are the only one that can truly save me."

"Really?" Jack asked softly, pulling Sally into his lap.

"Really." Sally assured him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Honestly, the thought of your touch entices me. I yearn for it."

A playful grin crept its way onto Jack's face. "Do you really?"

"I do," Sally murmured, a seducing grin spreading across her face. She eased her hand into Jack's waistcoat, moving her hand up and down his ribs. Jack was pleasantly shocked. Never before was Sally so forward. Sally herself was shocked with her courage. Here she was, sitting in the lap of the Pumpkin King, seducing him. Daringly, Sally whispered into Jack's ear, "I want you, Jack."

These words made Jack's breath catch in his throat. A classic skeletal grin spread across his face as he gently eased Sally off his lap and onto the bed. "Well, madam, your desires are certainly not lost on me." With a few long strides, Jack made his way around the bedroom, closing the drapes, allowing only the light of the fire in the hearth to illuminate the two lovers. He unbuttoned his coat and removed his shirt. "Ready?" Jack asked.

Sally took it all in. Her Jack, the love of her life, was truly breathtaking before her. Tall and lean with his torso exposed, he wasn't just a king; he was a god.

"Yes," she breathed.

Hours later, Jack and Sally lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They were silent; there was no need for words. It was simply enough to enjoy the bliss and hope it would never end. After a moment, Jack finally spoke. "I love you, Sally, more than you could ever possibly know."

"I love you too, Jack. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Do you know what day it is?"

Sally looked at the clock beside the bed. It read half past twelve. "I guess now it's December 24th." Sally smiled and turned back to look into Jack's eyes. "Our anniversary."

Jack smiled back at her. "Indeed it is, Sally." He stood and crossed the room, pulling back the drapes to allow the full moon to illuminate the room. Sally stood from the bed and crossed the room to stand beside Jack, admiring the night sky. "Beautiful," Jack said. Sally looked up at him to see that Jack was looking at her the whole time. Jack reached for his waistcoat and fished something out of the pocket.

"Sally," Jack sunk to one knee, making Sally catch her breath. "I love you more than anything else in this world. I can't imagine where I would be without you. You brought so much sunshine and beauty into my life. The happiest day of my life so far was the day you told me you loved me one year ago." Jack held up the box in his hand and opened it to reveal the beautiful diamond ring. "I want to have infinitely many more happy days with you. My love, will you marry me and be my queen?"

Sally was absolutely breathless. It seems like all of her dreams were coming true in a matter of hours. She saw Jack staring up at her, awaiting her answer expectantly.

"Yes, Jack. A million times, yes!" With a huge grin that took up his entire face, Jack removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Jack stood and wrapped his arms around Sally's bare body and kissed her passionately. Sally felt like she was floating on air. Everything was absolutely perfect.


	5. Kidnap the Pumpkin Queen!

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The news spread quickly around Halloween Town; Jack and Sally were to be wed and the town would have a new queen. Preparations for the lavish ceremony began on Christmas Day; the wedding itself was scheduled to happen on Halloween.

Sally was in rare form. She could be seen regularly bouncing around Halloween Town, stopping at the Witches' Shop to examine bolts of fine satin and lace. Over several weeks, Sally finally sketched out a plan for what her wedding gown would look like. She spared no expense in making sure everything was just so. The bride of a king had to look her best, after all. However, Jack was in a bit of a quandary as far as clothes were concerned. Since Sally left Dr. Finklestein a year ago, she had been employed as the town seamstress. Without her, how would Jack get a fine suit? In a considerable stroke of luck, Jack happened to confess his problem to the corpse mom, Natasha, who proceeded to confess her love of sewing and that she would be honored to make the king's wedding suit.

The months flew by. Soon, it was October 24th, just one week before the wedding. Sally sat in the back room of her sewing shop, putting the finishing touches on her gown. The dress was a dream of white satin and lacy detailing sewn on in a spider web design. It was long-sleeved with a scoop neck, miniscule gray and white pearls accented the neckline and sleeves. The train was long and elegant. Finally, there was the veil. It was long and white with little pearls sewn here and there. Sally couldn't wait to see Jack's face when he saw her in the gown.

Sally's train of thought was disturbed by a call from the front of the store. "Hello?" a shrill voice rang out. Sally immediately stood and made her way to the front, spotting Shock as she emerged. Shock had her back turned to her; she was busy examining all the boxes of linens and spools of thread that were stacked in piles along the walls. She had a large, crumpled-up sack dragging on the floor beside her.

"May I help you, Shock?" Sally asked warily. The little witch had never visited her shop before, although she definitely should, to say the least. The girl's clothes were almost always dirty and ragged.

"Yes," Shock said importantly, shoving her rather large nose into the air. "I need you to fix something of mine."

"Well, what is it? Let me see."

"It's this sack," Shock said, indicating the large bag held in her hand. "With Halloween only a week away, I definitely need it fixed. It has a huge hole in the bottom. I need it to hold my candy."

"Awfully large bag for candy," Sally observed. "Oh well, I'll fix it for you anyhow. Let me see the hole." Sally stepped around the counter and bent to examine the bag.

Shock held open the bag to aid Sally's vision. "See? It's way at the bottom, there."

Sally bent farther, her annoyance at this interruption growing. "I don't see any holes. Do you really need to use this bag? You could fit a man in he—OH!"

Lock and Barrel had jumped out from behind a rather large pile of boxes and shoved Sally. Sally, already of poor balance and coordination, tumbled headfirst into the sack, which Shock immediately sealed shut. "Gotcha!" she cried in triumph. "Won't Oogie be so proud?"

"AH! YOU LITTLE BRATS! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sally screamed in frustration, trying to fight her way loose.

"C'mon," Lock urged. "Let's get out of here. We wouldn't want Jack to find us here." The threesome hurried out of the shop, carrying the bag between them selves. Luckily for them, Sally was indeed for light and could be carried easily. They quickly headed for a shortcut in an ally, where they knew they wouldn't be seen.

As they reached the outskirts of town where they lived, the cowardly Barrel spoke. "Don't you realize what we've just done?" he asked of his cohorts. "We just kidnapped the Pumpkin Queen!"

"She's not the queen yet," Shock snapped.

"Maybe not, but Jack won't be very happy when he realizes she's missing."

"But just imagine how happy Oogie will be to see her!" Lock cried. "And by the time Jack realizes Sally is missing and realizes where she is, Oogie will have gotten what he wanted. His plan is fool-proof."

Sally heard all of this from her rather demeaning location in the bag. "Save me, Jack!" she whispered urgently, feeling panicky tears run down her face. Her nightmare was returning, but this time it was for real.


	6. Face to Face

**Chapter 6**

Sally was dumped unceremoniously from the sack onto the hard concrete floor. The harsh neon lights blinded her, hindering her ability to take in her surroundings. "Where . . . where am I?" she managed, shielding her eyes and glancing about the room. She did not need an answer; she knew exactly where she was. The roulette machine, the slot machine-gun men, it was all so vividly familiar. She was in Oogie Boogie's lair.

"Hello, Doll Face," a creepily gleeful voice greeted. It sent a shiver down Sally's spine (or it would if she had one). She turned her head slowly to stare her nightmare in the face.

"What do you want with me, Oogie?" she asked coldly, shakily pulling herself to her feet. "I have nothing of value to you. Why have you brought me here?"

Oogie cackled sinisterly. "Nothing of value? Oh, you make me laugh, darling! You, in yourself, are of precious value to my scheme!" Sally remained silent, a questioning eyebrow raised. "You are the one thing that Jack would willingly die for, that he would give up everything for. All I have to say is 'your little rag doll will die unless you do what I ask' and there you have it! The Pumpkin King kneeling at my feet!"

Sally gasped. The general idea of Oogie's plot was clear to her now. "You monster!" she hissed, backing away slowly. It was all in vain; there was no where to go. She ended up with her back against the wall. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Silly rag doll," Oogie cackled. "You should be more concerned about what I'm going to be doing to _you_, sister! That man, no, that _skeleton_, has taken everything from me! I had the fortune and the fame . . . I was right there beside him as the biggest Halloween scarer! He didn't like how I did things; he thought I was too violent in my ways. 'Halloween isn't about pain, Oogie!' he would always say to me. 'Just scare, don't hurt the children!' Of course, I didn't listen. I figured he should go about his own way, and I'll go about it my way. That's when the idiot abused his royalty. He banished me . . . sending me here! He took everything!" For a moment, Oogie seemed to lose control of himself. He shook with anger, clenching his fists. He slowly regained control and spoke in a hiss. "He took everything, and now, I will take everything he has. He will hand-deliver his crown to me, bowing on one knee. He will beg and plead with me to let you go, to set you free," Oogie stared at Sally with a maniacal expression on his face. "But all of that won't be enough. It won't be enough to have all of his material possessions and his crown. I need to strike him a blow that he will never recover from. I need to rip him apart from the inside-out." At this, Oogie strode towards Sally. Sally, pressed against the wall, had no where to run. Oogie lifted one canvas hand to her face and stroked it. "I'll have you, too," he growled in a low whisper. Sally moaned in fear and disgust, trying to slide away from Oogie, but it was of no use. She was trapped.

*

Jack sprinted from Sally's shop, his head a total mess. He didn't know which way to turn. He had stopped by the shop after going over the finances for the wedding hoping that Sally could leave with him. He had arrived to find the shop a mess; there were signs of a struggle. He didn't know who to ask for help. In a confusion, everyone always turned to him to straighten things out. Now that he needed help, where did he turn?

He ran about the town, searching for Sally; he didn't know what else to do. Here and there, people would call to him in greeting, but he ignored them. Nothing else matted; he needed his Sally.

As he ran about in a blind daze, he reflected with mild awe at how much Sally meant to him now. Years and years ago, he could have never imagined building up such an attachment and a dependency on someone; he just didn't believe in making himself so vulnerable. Now, the very thought of life without Sally made him want to die. If anything ever happened to Sally, there would be no point of him carrying on. Jack was thinking along these lines as he ran towards the outskirts of town, having searched the square.

In the midst of his reverie, Jack was brought back to Earth by what he thought was a scream. He stopped where he stood: right over the tiny bridge. He listened carefully. From down below, far below, he heard a scream. It was the most terrible, blood-curdling scream he had ever heard. The scream sent a chill through his bones, and that's when a terrible, drowning fear went through him as he recognized the voice that shrieked.

It was Sally screaming.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Sorry I have not written in a while; I contracted the West Nile virus and was hospitalized for a few months. Anyway, I'm finally out and I'll be picking this story up again soon. I have it all planned out in my head . . . and don't worry tbfan94, it won't be an R-rated story (although it was never G-rated to begin with). Thank you for all your support and reviews! Expect a new chapter within a week.

As always,

_Lisa Marie  
_


	8. Torture

**Chapter 7**

"No . . . No . . . Oh God, please no!" Sally moaned as she came to, shaking from head to toe. Her whole body was aching, purplish bruises already blossoming on her delicate cloth skin. She shivered . . . the cold stone slab she was chained to made her skin numb, but not numb enough. Her bare body, its stitches nearly torn, couldn't move an inch. Oogie had beaten her, delivering a strong blow to her head that succeeded in knocking her out. While she was unconscious, he had stripped her of her clothes and chained her to this stone slab . . . which gave Sally the eerie feeling that it had been made for her. It reminded her of the operating table she was created on. How ironic that she would be destroyed upon this.

He had stripped her of her clothes. Now only her dignity remained, but not for long.

From the shadows, his voice came. "Ragdoll . . . such a ragdoll. Such a pretty face, she'd be dressed in raaaaaags," Oogie sang softly, running his burlap sack along one of her splayed legs. She cried out in agony as he found her center.

"Please!" she screamed. "Don't do this! Please! Please!" she began to cry pitifully. She was ashamed of herself and her blubbering, but she was at her wits' end. There was no way Jack would find her in time. Somehow, within the fear, panic, and disgust that clouded her mind and heart, she felt a gratitude. Thank goodness Jack had taken her first . . . that she would known how kind and tender a man's touch could be. Otherwise, her heart would only remember the hurtful hands: the doctor, the Boogie man . . .

*

Jack jumped to the floor of Oogie's lair, landing soundlessly on his feet to the right of the massive roulette machine. He knew this place well; how many times had he come here to foil Oogie's plans? In the beginning, they were minor, just Halloween tricks that went awry. Last year's Christmas was the worst of his memory. On that night, Oogie proved the strength of his cruelty. Still, Jack never imagined that Oogie would stoop this low.

Jack kept to the shadows, inching along the walls and keeping his eye sockets wide open. Jack had spectacular vision in the dark, much more advanced than anyone else knew. It was quite the advantage during Halloween festivities . . . or nights with Sally.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

A piercing scream split the silence of the lair, making Jack jump. The scream continued, punctuated by Oogie's maniacal laugh. Jack was frozen with fear; his bones felt as if they were being torn limb from limb. It was only when he heard "JAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" come from his love's lips that he sprang into action.

"SALLY!" he bellowed, running towards her screams. He came face-to-face with a heavy wooden door. He reached for the handle, but it was locked. He pounded on it helplessly, yanking at the handle. "SALLY! OOGIE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Jack's torment lasted for another five minutes. He was crumpled against the door, listening to Sally's screams helplessly. For the first time in his life, he was crying.

He couldn't help her. He couldn't save her. He had promised he would keep her safe from Oogie.

He had failed.

Finally, the screams stopped. The only sound coming from the other side of the door was Sally's weak sobs. Jack heard Oogie chuckle softly.

"Okay, Jack. I think it's time you saw your precise queen."

The door swung open; what met Jack's eyes made him retch.


	9. Rage of the King

"Oh God, Sally, I'm so sorry . . . " Jack sobbed upon his knees at the sight of his beloved. There she lay on the concrete slab, barely conscious, tears running down her stitched cheeks. Her body was torn. The seams that connected her arms to her shoulders were practically destroyed, no doubt from the thrashing she has done to get away. Her legs were in a similar state . . . except the blood . . . Oh God, the blood. A dark stain of it was visible between her legs, dripping to the floor . . .

"You . . . You sick . . . You monster . . . " Jack couldn't collect himself. He was usually so strong . . . but he had failed. He didn't make it in time. He had failed the love of his life, even when he had promised her that he would protect her. Far off, it seemed, came laughter.

"Oh, Jack," Oogie chuckled from the shadows, gleefully watching the Pumpkin King suffer at the sight of his fiancé. "What's wrong, your highness? Aren't you happy to see your queen?"

"H-how could you? What have you done . . . what has she done to deserve this? She never harmed you . . . "

"It wasn't what she did, Jack!" Oogie exclaimed, leaving the shadows and coming closer to the broken king. "It was you. It was always you. You took everything from me. My fame, my fortune . . . I can't even leave this dump! You banished me from everything I held dear, Jack! I can't even scare anymore, not without having you jumping all over my back! You just couldn't take it, could you? You had to be the scariest one, huh? Had to eliminate the competition?"

Still on his knees, Jack glared hatefully up at Oogie. "That's not what it's all about, Oogie."

"Oh, I'm sure," Oogie sneered, walking in a perimeter around Jack. "It's always about what our Royal Highness says, isn't it? News flash, Bone Boy, I was scaring since before you were undead!"

"You've got Halloween all wrong, Oogie. You always did. It's supposed to be fun, and not just for the person doing the scaring. It's not about pain and torture; it's about escape for one night. It's about putting on a good show. Someone had to put you in line. I did what I had to do."

"To prove a point, huh? Well, I did what I had to do . . . to make you know what it feels like to lose EVERYTHING." Oogie gestured to the now-unconscious Sally, lying splayed on the concrete slab.

Pure hate flowed through Jack's eye sockets. If he was frightening before, he was absolutely terrifying now. "You fool," Jack spat, pushing himself to his feet. His height only added to his menacing demeanor. "And what were you expecting to happen, huh? After you raped and beat my fiancé, what did you think I was going to do? Did you think I was going to kill myself at the very sight of her? Did you think I would hide off in the shadows from shame for the rest of my life?" He grinned maniacally at Oogie; the expression on the Boogie Man's face told Jack he was correct. "Well, you're wrong. Because here's what's going to happen. I'll take Sally home. I'll fix her up. I'll love her and care for her for the rest of eternity; undead, remember? I have that kind of time. Love heals all wounds; that's something you couldn't understand. And frankly, you'll never be given the chance to, because before I take care of Sally, you know I'll be taking care of you." Jack's eye sockets practically glowed in the darkness; so alive was he with hate, loathing, and murderous energy. "I won't botch the job this time."

At this, Oogie fled. He ran through the door behind Jack, hurrying toward the exit. Luckily, Jack was much faster. Within a few strides, he caught up to Oogie. He sunk his bony fingers into his burlap shoulder, throwing him against a wall. "DID YOU LIKE IT WHEN SHE SCREAMED?" Jack roared, digging his fingers into Oogie's eye sockets, gripping them and throwing Oogie across the room. "DID YOU LOVE TO HEAR HER PAIN?" Jack kicked at Oogie's form as he struggled to get up. "And how did it feel, huh? You must have gotten your sick kicks from it, didn't you, you sick bastard, to screw my fiancé." Jack threw the switch that started the roulette machine, the cards standing up around the edges. The blades started spinning, Oogie getting caught in swing. They tore at his body, making him crumple to the floor.

"I won't miss this time," Jack whispered hoarsely as he grabbed Oogie by scruff of his neck, his face inches from his. "You sad sack of filth, you are jealous of me. You are jealous of what I have, of EVERYTHING I have. My wealth, my fame. But guess what? What you're most jealous of is how people love me. The town never loved you like they loved me. And what's more, you've never known the pure love of a woman like how Sally loves me. You'll never be worth that. And guess what, you freak? I don't have to hurt her to make her scream my name." And with that, Jack lifted Oogie above his head, demonstrating strength that perhaps even he didn't know he had. He dumped Oogie completely into the acid pool at the center of the roulette machine, watching as the entirety of Oogie's bugs burned into cinders.

Jack's body shook. As Oogie burned away, so did his rage, only to be replaced by infinite despair. Slowly, he turned back toward the room that held his beloved.

Sally . . .


	10. Healing and Repairs

"My love, I'm so sorry . . ." Jack bent and unchained Sally from the slab, pulling her limp form gently into his arms. She was unresponsive, but Jack knew she would be okay. Physically, at least. Sally's body could take a beating, no pun intended. Sally had once told Jack that she had escaped Dr. Finklestein's home by jumping out of a window several stories high. He needed to get her home . . . The sooner the better.

Jack grabbed a moth-eaten blanket from a corner of the room, wrapping Sally's body in it. He tried not to look at the bruises that blossomed like flowers upon her skin; he knew that if he did, he would be reduced to tears again, and he had to stay strong. He lifted her up in his arms, carefully positioning her so that her head rested on his shoulder instead of flopping limply backwards. He did not care to test the strength of those stitches, as well. "Don't worry, my love. I'll have you home soon."

Jack made his way out of Oogie's lair, Sally securely in his arms. The townsfolk, who had watched Jack run like a madman to Oogie's lair, gasped as they saw him emerge, his beloved queen beaten and unconscious in his arms. Jack's face was like stone as he walked among them, refusing to look any of them in the eye. They all tried to murmur sympathies, but he did not hear them. He did not care what any of them had to say. Sally had to be repaired . . . had to be healed . . .

One voice broke through his trance. "Jack! Jack!" The mayor hurried forward. "Oogie . . .?"

"Is dead," Jack finished, his voice deep and menacing. A hush fell over the townspeople. Their questions were answered. Oogie Boogie had done this heinous crime against their king and future queen, and Jack had risen victorious against him, as he had always done.

It felt like an eternity had passed while Jack walked through the town, Sally silent in his arms. Finally, he reached the front gate of his home, closing it behind him with a clang that seemed to echo throughout the town. It was understood: no one would disturb Jack until future notice.

Once inside, Jack went straight up to his tower bedroom. His heart broke as he laid his fiance's broken form upon his bed. It was in this bed that they had first made love, where he had whispered over and over again that he loved her, that he would always protect her, that she had nothing to fear. How could he ever say those words again? How could she ever believe him after what he had let happen? He was almost afraid of what would happen when she regained consciousness. Would love still be in her eyes?

Jack fished inside the nightstand, reaching for the spool of thread and needle that Sally always kept there. She used it often, making minor repairs here and there on her soft cloth body. Jack pushed the filthy blanket away, revealing Sally's complete form. He set to work, first on her arms, reattaching them completely with strong, sure stitches. He was never much of a sewer, but he devoted all of his concentration to the task. Hours passed, the sun sank from the sky, but Jack kept at it. He didn't even rise to turn on the lamps; he didn't need to. His vision in the darkness was flawless. Next came her legs, which Jack reattached gingerly and with some hesitation. He was so hesitant to come close to her torn center, so reluctant was he to cause her more pain in addition to what she was no-doubt feeling at the moment. However, these stitches were applied as well, with some painful groans from the unconscious Sally and many whispered apologies and tears from Jack. Oogie could be dead and Sally's body re-stitched, but the mental pain would take more time to heal.

Next, Jack went to the adjoining bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. He placed Sally's body gently in the tub, rubbing a soapy cloth along her, cleaning away the blood and grime of Oogie's lair. Sally, stirred, her eyes sliding open.

"Jack?"

"Yes, baby," Jack murmured. "I'm here, you're safe now, my love."

"Oh Jack, I thought he was going to kill me . . . everything hurts. My whole body . . ."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry . . . It's all my fault," Jack whispered, tears spilling again down his face. "I'm so sorry," he sputtered again, the tears apparent in his voice.

Sally looked up at Jack, alarmed. She had never seen Jack cry before. Secretly, she didn't think he was capable of tears. She sat up with some difficulty in the tub. "Why do you cry, my love?" She reached a soapy hand out of the water and cupped his face.

"I didn't get there in time," Jack said, unable to look her in the eye. He hung the cloth on the side of the tub, his hands dropping his lap. His shoulders drooped.

"It's not your fault, Jack, you saved me."

"He hurt you . . . I didn't stop him . . . I was too late! Sally, you were in pieces . . . he raped you . . ."

Sally was silent for a moment. "Help me out," she murmured, putting a hand on either side of the tub and attempting to stand. Jack leapt to his feet and grabbed a towel, helping Sally to her feet and wrapping the towel around her. He lifted her out of the tub, sitting her upon the edge as he reached for another towel, rubbing her hair gently, still avoiding her eyes.

"Jack," Sally whispered softly, "Look at me." She gently grabbed his wrists and held them before her, staring intently up at his face. Slowly, he met her eyes, tears still slowly running down his cheeks. She pulled him down to eye level with her, him in a kneel. She kissed his tears away, he chuckled softly.

"This is ridiculous," he said, pulling back softly and rubbing at his face roughly with his boney hands. "You're the one that's raped and beaten, and I'm the one who needs comforting."

"Do you know how I got through all of that down there?" Sally asked, pulling Jack back closer to her. Jack eyed her questioningly. "I removed myself from it. I only thought of you, I thought of all the nights I spent with you, of the love you've shown me. You're always the one to save me, Jack. Always. Nothing has changed. I still love you with all my heart."

Wordlessly, Jack rose, lifting Sally up in his arms. He just stared at her. Even bruised and battered, she was still the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Endless love flooded through his chest and she snuggled against his chest. She was so warm . . . so beautiful, so filled with unconditional love. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her down upon the bed and tucking her in. He removed his grimy clothes and joined her, wrapping his arms around her. There they lay, motionless, wordless, just enjoying the comfort and warmth of each other's presence.

Before he knew it, Sally's body grew heavy against his own. Her breathing evened; she was asleep. Jack too could feel the weight of sleep weighing upon him. He was still in a state of disbelief over how well Sally was recovering. Of course, he knew Sally better than anyone. They weren't out of the woods yet. There would be nightmares and tears to come, but Jack would be there to awaken her from these dark dreams, to wipe away the tears, to ensure that they would never happen again.

Perhaps that is why she slept to soundly.

Author's Note: It took me sooooo long to update that I thought I'd treat you with TWO chapters! Don't worry, it's not over yet. Expect some extra fluff to come!


End file.
